


Five Nights at Freddy's: Friends Forever? One-shot

by superkoola



Series: BH6 and FNAF [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Circus Baby's Pizza World has been opened in San Fransokyo, and everybody was excited. One of the most excited was young Tadashi Hamada since it was his birthday today. However, Hiro wasn't initially into it, before he decided to join Tadashi in a game. He got lost and eventually ran into a room where he met the leading animatronic, Circus Baby. Will the two start a friendship?
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada & Circus Baby, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Series: BH6 and FNAF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807039
Kudos: 13





	Five Nights at Freddy's: Friends Forever? One-shot

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**Another BH6 crossover because screw it, I can! This time, it is also my first FNAF story as well! I myself am a big Five Nights at Freddy's fan since near the beginning of the franchise. I have yet to play any of the games myself, but the lore is certainly fascinating…if a bit too confusing and convoluted. I wanted to use the Sister Location animatronics for this story because…well, I like the Funtime animatronics, especially Circus Baby!**

**To avoid saying too much without spoiling anything, here is the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a splendid day for all the children of San Fransokyo!

A new restaurant: Circus Baby's Pizza World, has opened up!

In the parking lot, a car parked in the only open space available for them. The front door opened and out stepped a woman in her 30s, named Cassandra Hamada. She sighed to herself as she shook her head.

"Such a good thing I've found this parking. This is ridiculous." she said to herself as she saw other cars approaching her from behind, only to drive away once they found out the last parking spot was taken. As she approached the back door to her car, she could've sworn she saw an irate father giving her the middle finger. She looked ahead for a moment before the car drove away. Sighing to herself, she shook her head as she opened the door, looking at the children inside.

"Alright, birthday boy! Let's get going!" she said as she unbuckled the seatbelt of one of her children; a seven-year-old boy named Tadashi Hamada.

"I can't wait, Aunt Cass!" he said as he crawled across and Cass picking him up so he doesn't fall. As Cass sets him down, she looks back inside to see her younger nephew, three-year-old Hiro Hamada. Unlike with Tadashi, Hiro…well, let's say he wasn't too happy with being here. Cass gave a small pout.

"Come on, Hiro. It's your brother's birthday. Just try and put up with this for him. Please?" she asked. Hiro looked at her and frowned.

"Why couldn't just stay home and celebrate there?" he asked. Tadashi poked his head.

"Aunt Cass wants us to get out of the house for today. Plus, she heard this place has delicious pizza." he replied. Hiro sighed, and eventually capitulated as he nodded.

"Okay. Can you help me out?" he asked. Cass smiled with a nod as she unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him out. As Cass closed the door, Hiro and Tadashi looked at one another for a moment before they looked at the restaurant ahead of them. On the sign were seven characters in exciting positions as if to wave at any customers.

One of them appears to be a woman ballerina with rosy cheeks, blue hair, a purple tutu, and painted white skin. Surrounding her were various marionette-looking characters with no distinguishable features

The other is a bear who is shiny white with light pink highlights, a bow tie, a hat, buttons, and a microphone on one hand. On his other hand is a blue bunny puppet with red cheeks and a red tie.

The next one is a fox character with similar colors to the bear, only with a fluffy tail with a pink tip at its end, with orange eyes.

Hiro then moved his eyes towards the main character, and he took a good look at her: this character is a female resembling a clown with red hair tied to high pigtails on both sides, red cheeks, and is wearing a red dress. Next to both of her legs are two characters that look like babies.

Tadashi noticed what he was looking at, and he gently pulled him closer to him as he pointed to them.

"Those are the animatronics that you will be seeing in here." he said before listing their names in respective order: the human ballerina is named Ballora, and the little mini-ballerinas are called the Minireena. The bear is named Funtime Freddy, with his hand puppet named Bon-Bon. The fox is named Funtime Foxy, and the clown lookalike is named Circus Baby, with her two companions named Bidybabs.

Hiro looked at Tadashi as he raised his brows.

"Funtime Freddy? Funtime Foxy? Really, 'Funtime'?" he asked. Tadashi shrugged.

"Don't know why they call them that, but if it works, it works." he said. Hiro scoffed.

"Sounds dumb if you ask me." he said as he crossed his arms. Tadashi grinned as he patted him.

"I think you'll like the robots here." he said before Cass gently pushed them forward.

"Come on, you two. The pizzeria is not gonna get any emptier if we stay out here." she insisted. Hiro and Tadashi nodded as they were pushed towards the pizzeria.

Once they got inside, they were immediately bombarded by the large amounts of guests inside the building. Cass had to hold the two boys closer together so they wouldn't get hurt. Hiro and Tadashi took a good look in the meantime.

Inside the building…well, it was huge. There are rows of tables with party hats and balloons, arcade machines on the far right, a bounce-house further back, and a big play-place near the arcades. In the center are curtains that are supposed to be covering the show stage.

"Woah…this place is big." Hiro said. Tadashi nodded.

"No kidding!" he replied. Cass smiled as she knelt down.

"Alright, you two. Listen to me." she said, and the two turned to look at her.

"Stay close to one another at all times, okay? I remember going to a 'Chuck e' Cheese's' restaurant with your mother when we were the same age. Phew, it was scary for me. Your mother was always having a blast by herself, or with a few friends, and I was alone. Not to mention, some of the kids were REALLY rude and nasty." she said. Tadashi and Hiro frowned upon hearing this and tilted their heads.

"Really? How come?" asked Tadashi. Cass shook her head.

"I don't know why, but…just be careful, okay? Have fun, but stay safe, and stay close to each other." she asked. The two nodded with smiles, and Cass responded by hugging them both.

"That's good to hear. Now, get over there and have fun!" she said as she patted them and pulled back, before gently pushing them forward, leaving them to their own devices.

Tadashi and Hiro wandered close to each other amongst the restaurant, taking in the various sights they've seen. Then, they began to play with some of the arcade machines, and they even had fun with the bounce house!

* * *

Things start to go wrong once they got to the indoor playset.

Tadashi and Hiro got their shoes off and received permission to get inside.

"Come on, Hiro. Let's see who can make it out of this place first!" he challenged as he ran ahead.

"I will win!" Hiro replied as they rushed ahead into the playground.

The two of them rushed inside the play area and began to rush around, trying to beat the other to the finish line. Hiro was especially determined to get to the finish line! So much so, that he wasn't watching where he was going.

Soon, he got to one part of the playset, where there is a mirror looking over to the outside. A bit tired from running around, he decided to break here and look outside, seeing if he can maybe spot Cass somewhere.

After a while of looking, he spotted Tadashi, cheering to himself. Hiro gasped in shock!

"How did he get down there?!" he asked, placing both of his hands on the glass. He had to get out and join after him!

As he searched around the tubes, he accidentally stumbled onto a girl who is at least two years older than him. As Hiro straightened himself up, the girl looked back at him and became mad.

"What do you want?" she asked. Hiro shivered under her gaze.

"I…I just want to find a way out of here." he said. The girl scoffed.

"Whatever. Not my problem." she said as she roughly pushed him aside before crawling away. Hiro pouted, feeling hurt by this girl. Still, he decided to ignore her and crawled away.

It took a while before he eventually found his way to the slide leading to the outside. Once he slid down, landing inside the ball-pit, he began to look around, searching for Tadashi.

"Dashi! Dashi, where are you?!" he called out, but the laughter and other noises of the restaurant drowned him out. Hiro began to grow more and more anxious as he searches for his brother, not finding him anywhere.

* * *

At one point, he arrives at one of the hallways away from the crowd. He looks at some of the doors, thinking that Tadashi might be inside one of the rooms. Then, he saw one of the doors that was creaked open slightly. Thinking he might be in there somehow, Hiro ran as fast as he could to the door.

He peered inside. It was too dark for him to see.

"Dashi? Are you in here?" he asked as he walked inside. Thanks to the lighting from outside, he could see what was inside: a bunch of robotic parts and a few endoskeletons. Hiro was taken aback by the appearances of the endoskeletons. They looked creepy to him. One was even sitting on the floor, eyes just wide open staring at nothing. Hiro shivered as he began to have second thoughts about entering. However, he wanted to do a quick look-see to make sure Tadashi is not inside. Unfortunately for him, there didn't seem to be a place to hide very effectively. As Hiro frowned, he heard something coming from outside.

It sounded like footsteps, and they sounded…heavy. Unnaturally heavy for a human being! Hiro turned to look at the outside and noticed a shadow. He slightly stepped forward to get a closer look. He saw the shadow of a giant being with a top hat and two ears sticking out. The footsteps were getting closer, and Hiro panicked. He ran inside and searched for a place to hide. He eventually found a small space next to an endoskeleton.

He rushed inside and curled inside, getting as far as he can as the door opened further, with the figure walked inside. Hiro peered outside and gasped slightly.

It was Funtime Freddy!

" _Wha…he's not on stage?!"_ Hiro thought to himself. He learned that animatronics are not supposed to leave the stage!

" _ **I-I know you're over there so-o-omewhere!"**_ Freddy said in a raspy and echoey, yet glitchy voice, eyes moving around as he walked further inside. Hiro clutched his legs as he closed his eyes, whimpering slightly.

" _Dashi…help me…"_ he whimpered to himself as shivered. Funtime Freddy's legs can be seen walking alongside the table where an endoskeleton was lying at.

" _ **Ki-i-ids aren't supposed to be here. This is a no-no-no-go zone. Hahaha!"**_ he bellowed as Hiro sees his legs staying still for a moment before they walked away from the table…right towards the space Hiro was hiding in. Hiro whimpered slightly as Funtime Freddy stops right in front. Hiro could hear the sound of whirring, and he braced for the robot about to peer inside when,

" _ **What are you doing, Freddy?"**_

It was another voice. No doubt belonging to another animatronic thanks to the echo, but it sounded more feminine, hushed, and calming. Hiro could hear another set of whirring sounds before he heard Funtime Freddy's response.

" _ **Bon-Bon saw a child wandering in here. I just wanted to get him out of here for the party."**_

There was a brief moment of silence, before,

" _ **Head back to the stage, Freddy. I'll look for him."**_ the voice insisted.

" _ **Aww, co-come on, Baby!"**_

" _ **Freddy…"**_ the voice warned, and Hiro shivered quite a bit as the torn was stern, kind of like a parent scolding a child.

"… _ **Fine. Such a party-pooper. Right, Bon-Bon?"**_ Funtime Freddy's voice piped up again before Hiro saw Funtime Freddy's legs stomp away. After a moment of silence, he then heard,

" _ **It's okay, young one. I'm not here to hurt anyone. You can come out now…wherever you are, that is."**_ she spoke, far more gentle than she was before. Hiro thought to himself about what to do. She did tell off Funtime Freddy, but what if she tries to turn him in? The party would be ruined, and Tadashi would be mad at him forever!

But on the other hand, a small, rational part in his mind did tell him that she did save him and that if she took him back, at least he would be with his family again. With a deep breath, he gulped and looked out.

"H-Hello?" he called out. The footsteps stopped, and Hiro peered his head out to see a large pair of green eyes moving in his direction. Hiro shivered for a moment as the eyes shifted.

" _ **Hey…it's okay."**_ the voice said as the eyes moved to the light, and Hiro recognized it as the head of the restaurant: Circus Baby! Hiro was intimidated by the sheer size of Baby, but he, rather weakly, pointed at her.

"Y-You're…You're the girl from the sign when we got in." he said. Baby nodded as she gently stepped forward.

" _ **That's right. I'm Circus Baby! What's yours?"**_ she asked. A stomp from her foot made Hiro stepped back, thinking she was gonna either fall or reach in violently. Baby noticed as she stopped. _**"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I swear, I would never hurt you."**_ she assured comfortingly. Hiro tilted his head, and upon taking in a deep breath, he slowly crawled out, stepping out.

"You won't hurt me?" he asked. Baby nodded.

" _ **I won't. I would never want to hurt anyone."**_ she replied. Hiro felt a bit more comfortable, and Baby then asked him his name again.

"H-Hiro. Hiro Hamada." he said with a small smile. Baby gently tilted her head and giggled.

" _ **That's a wonderful name."**_ she cooed. Hiro blushed slightly at this before Baby gently extended her hand outwards. _**"Come with me. As scary as Funtime Freddy might have been to you, he does have a point: kids aren't supposed to be here."**_ she explained warmly, but sadly. Hiro, while hesitant still, nodded and reached out, gently allowing Baby's GIANT hand to envelope his, and he was gently guided away from the room.

Once they got outside the room, Baby turned to look at him.

" _ **Are you still scared from Freddy? Would you like some ice cream to make you feel better?"**_ she asked. Hiro, after shivering from Freddy's encounter, looked at her.

"What do you have?" he asked. Baby raised her right hand as she listed with her fingers.

" _ **I have strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, and Cookies N' Cream, and Mint Chocolate Chip."**_ she said. Hiro smiled slightly as he raised his hand.

"Vanilla, please?" he asked. Baby nodded.

" _ **Coming right up!"**_ she said with a small cheer. There was a series of humming, hissing, and whirring noises, before the fan on her stomach moves aside and out extends a metallic tray, revealing a vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top. Hiro looked at it, and then at her. Circus Baby tilted her head and blinked.

" _ **It's safe. You can eat it."**_ she insisted softly. Hiro nodded slightly as he looked at the ice cream and slowly began to lean towards her. Baby stared at the boy as he slowly leaned forward. Then, something from within her began to move. Baby blinked as she recognized what it was, and she wasn't happy.

" **No…No, not again!"** Baby thought in her "mind" as she clenched her fist, trying her best to fight whatever wanted to come out and snatch Hiro. Baby closed her eyes to increase her concentration. Then, after a few seconds, she managed to fight off the instinct, and she opened her eyes to see Hiro licking the ice cream. She retracted the tray and tilted her head again.

" _ **Do…you like it?"**_ she asked. Hiro nodded with a smile.

"I love it!" he said cheerfully. Baby giggled softly as she saw that Hiro is feeling braver. Then, she slowly knelt down.

" _ **Now, Hiro. What were doing in there?"**_ she asked. Hiro fiddled with his thumb as he felt his ice cream.

"I…I was looking for Dashi." he asked. Baby tilted her head as the lid on her left eye shut half-way.

" _ **Dashi? Who's that?"**_ she asked.

"He's my big brother. Today is his birthday." Hiro replied, a small smile on his face. Baby quirked her eyelids for a moment, as her eyebrows are stationary. Then, she lets out a small gasp.

" _ **Oh yes. I remember now. The manager told me and my friends about that. He's here already?"**_ she asked. Hiro nodded as he licked his ice cream.

" _ **Then…why would you think he was in there?"**_ she asked. Hiro shrugged.

"I…I saw the door was open, and after being stuck inside of there," he began, pointing to the play-area. "I thought he was hiding in there. I…I was scared." he said. Baby nodded in understanding. Hiro then looked at her with pleading eyes. "Am I gonna be in trouble? Are you gonna tell?" he asked. Baby, however, shook her head.

" _ **No…I won't. I know you were scared. The last thing I want is for you to…"**_ Baby stopped for a moment as her "mind" began to run something into her head.

_*Flashback*_

_A flashback shows Circus Baby screaming in pain as electricity began to course through her body, her body plates flexing open, showing her endoskeleton._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Baby?" Hiro called out. Baby shook her head as she looked at Hiro, who was looking at her with concern.

" _ **I'm fine. I'm alright."**_ she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Baby looked at him, and she made a "frowning" appearance with her eyes.

" _ **You wouldn't understand, little one. Try not to worry about it."**_ she said as she shook her head. Hiro noticed that she has a sad tone to her. While he finds it weird since she wasn't a living creature, he felt sympathy for her. So, he approached her and hugged her. Baby looked down, and her eyes softened. Then, she wrapped her arms around him as gently as she can.

"Don't be sad. It's my fault. I can, kind of, understand." he said. Baby shook her head as she thought to herself.

" **No, Hiro…you REALLY wouldn't understand. You don't know what we've been through…"** she thought, but she held onto the boy anyway.

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! We here at Circus Baby's Pizza World would like to thank you all for the opening of this brand new restaurant!"**_ a male voice said over the intercom, making Baby and Hiro look up. Baby gasped slightly.

" _ **I've gotta get to stage!"**_ she said as she straightened herself up. Hiro then approached her.

"W-Wait! I don't know where Dashi is! What about me?!" he asked. Baby looked down at him, then at the stage. After a moment of thinking, her eyes brightened as an idea came into her "mind".

" _ **And to celebrate this occasion, we will perform our first show in honor of the birthday of seven-year-old Tadashi Hamada!"**_ the cheering continued, before the lights turned off and the light shined onto the curtains, followed by a drumroll.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the one, the only: Circus Baby and her friends!"**_ the announcer said as the curtain pulled back, revealing the main four animatronics; Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Funtime Foxy. The children cheered as the animatronics waved at them!

Circus looked to her back for a moment and nodded before she turned back to the audience and moving her microphone close to her.

" _ **Thank you so much, everyone!"**_ she stated. As the cheering died down, Baby blinked as she tilted her head. _**"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here. It's a great honor! However, before we begin, I have a quick question: is there a 'Dashi' Hamada here?"**_ she asked. The other animatronics looked at her in confusion while some of the other kids ended up laughing at the funny name.

"Uh, I'm here!" a voice called out as he raised his hand and pushed through the crowd. It was Tadashi Hamada. Once he got to the front, Baby blinked.

" _ **Well then, Dashi,"**_ teased Baby, making Tadashi blush. Then she stepped aside as she gestured her microphone towards a surprise for him. _**"Is this your little brother?"**_ she asked as Tadashi widened his eyes seeing Hiro! Hiro smiled as he saw Tadashi again!

"Dashi!" he said as he rushed forward. Tadashi responded by pulling him into a hug.

"Hey there, little buddy! I was wondering where you were!" he replied. The others awed at the sight, while Baby giggled at this sight. The other animatronics, however, looked at the three with surprise. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy looked at one another, surprised that Baby hasn't snatched him up.

" _ **He was lost, so he came to me for help."**_ Baby explained. Tadashi looked at her as she explained, and then looked down at Hiro, who was nodding.

"Oh. Sorry, little dude! I just got too excited about winning! Thank you so much, Circus Baby." he said as he looked up to Baby. Baby simply nodded. Then, Tadashi looked at the ice-cream still in his hand.

"Hey, where did you get that ice cream?" he asked. Hiro pointed to her, and this made Tadashi pout. "She gave YOU ice cream but not ME? It's MY birthday." he complained, although he did give a small grin. Hiro just stuck his tongue out.

"You weren't there, though." he teased. Tadashi just sighed as Hiro innocently licked his ice cream. Baby just laughed some more at the scene.

Before long, the show was able to proceed, and the song the animatronics sang was requested by Tadashi: _It's a Small World After All!_

Tadashi and Hiro swayed to the rhythm as the rest of the customers listened in, and some of them actually sang along. Hiro was looking at Baby the entire time, and when Baby noticed, she simply sent a wink at him.

After a while, the song ended. While it was short, the customers loved it, especially Hiro and Tadashi! After the song, the curtains were closed, and everyone was roaming about the pizzeria. Hiro and Tadashi, this time, managed to stay close to one another at all times. They enjoyed some arcade games and the place's tasty New-York style pizza!

Halfway through the day, to everyone's surprise, the animatronics began to roam along the building to entertain. The kids were especially thrilled by this. However, for Hiro, he couldn't get to Circus Baby due to other kids being occupied by the other kids. At one point, Tadashi noticed this while they were waiting to play in the bouncy-house and he gently squeezed his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Hiro. She'll come to see you soon." he assured. Hiro looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Before long, the day went by quickly for Hiro and Tadashi, and the restaurant is approaching closing time.

Cass was walking towards the door with the two boys, and she looked down to see a frowning Hiro.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked. Hiro looked up and rubbed his nose.

"I never got to say goodbye to Baby. She's my first friend." he explained.

"Aww…what about us? Aren't we your friends?" asked Tadashi, referring to himself and Cass, who nodded, although she was laughing at the joke. Hiro pouted.

"I mean outside of you guys." he replied.

" _ **Are you leaving without saying goodbye to me?"**_ a familiar voice spoke out. Hiro perked his eyes as he turned around to see Circus Baby walking over to them. He grew a big smile as he rushed over to her. Baby knelt down as she and Hiro enveloped one another into a hug.

"I…I thought you forgot about me." Hiro said as they hugged.

" _ **How could I forget about you, Hiro? You're my first friend outside of the band. That's something I will always treasure."**_ Baby replied, making Hiro smile. The two pulled back and Baby said, _**"And as a token, I wanted to give you this."**_

Baby's arm then moves to her back and fished out a stuffed Circus Baby doll. Hiro gasped at this, and with a smile, took it in his arms.

"I love it, Baby!" he said. Baby laughed. Cass just gushed.

"Aww, this is so adorable! Oooh, excuse me, Circus Baby? Can we have a picture?!" she asked. Baby nodded.

Cass got her phone ready as Tadashi made it beside Baby, while Baby picked up Hiro and held him close to her, with Hiro holding the doll.

_**Click!** _

Soon, the Hamada family left the building with Cass holding Hiro, who was waving goodbye to Baby, who waved back in response. Once they got into the car, Hiro looked at Cass with a smile.

"Will we come back soon?" he asked. Cass smiled as she started her car.

"I hope so. I honestly, never have seen such robots behave like that…and I like it. Maybe in your future birthday." she said. Hiro gasped in delight as he waved his hand.

"That's a few months away! Yipee!" he cheered as the car soon began to drove away, holding the doll closely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Circus Baby walked her way back to the stage and was soon greeted by her other members of the band.

" _ **Baby, what happened back there? How did you and that kid first meet?"**_ asked Ballora. Baby tilted her head as she blinked.

" _ **His name is Hiro, and I met him when he was backstage with Freddy, who was scaring him."**_ She explained, eyeing Freddy. Freddy narrowed his eyes.

" _ **It's not MY-Y-Y fault the brat decided to enter that place! Besides, I just wanted to snag him u-u-up!"**_ he replied. Bon-Bon turned to look at him and glared.

" _ **You wanted to kill him."**_ she replied. Freddy looked at her.

" _ **Isn't that what we were cr-created to do?"**_ he retorted. Baby simply stayed silent as Freddy mentioned this. Ballora then looked at her, confused about something.

" _ **That reminds me…why didn't you trap him inside of you? You must've had an opportunity beforehand."**_ she replied. Baby shrugged.

" _ **I…I couldn't do it. Looking back now, it reminds me of…"**_ she said, remembering something from decades prior.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a memory about two children sitting next to one another inside of a house. A small blonde girl, slightly older than Hiro, with a pink dress was holding up a golden bear for a younger child, about Hiro's age. The boy gave a soft smile as he then gave her a hug…_

_*Flashback ends*_

" _ **Oh, you're still fantasizing over that? Co-come on, Baby!"**_ Funtime Freddy said as he shook his head. Baby narrowed her eyes at him, but she remained silent. Funtime Foxy looked between them and decided to speak up.

" _ **So…you think you'll see him again?"**_ he asked. Baby looked at him and nodded, eyes now starting to be filled with hope as she looked out, the curtains slowly closing up.

" _ **I hope so…maybe he, in some way, might be able to either help or join us if we escape. Just maybe…"**_ Baby said as she looks at the door before the curtains completely closed up.

It was a special day for Hiro Hamada, and perhaps the beginning of something extraordinary for the boy sometime in the future…

* * *

**AN: And that was the story!**

**As mentioned in the beginning, I love Circus Baby. Unlike with the other animatronics, she's not into killing anyone in Sister Location. She just wanted to get out of the building she was trapped in with her friends.**

… **At least until FNAF 6, in which she becomes more deranged. I don't have a problem with that, just wanted to point that out.**

**Anyways, I do have a plan to continue this one-shot, but I am a bit indecisive in between a story based on Sister Location (FNAF 5), or Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (FNAF 6). Until then, this is simply an idea dump in the form of a story!**

**For now…that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoyed this, please be respectful if you disagree and stick around for more!**

**Update: Hi again everyone. I wanted to place this AN to let you know that I've changed the last flashback to something more related to Elizabeth Afton. I haven't gotten back into my BH6/FNAF story for quite some time for reasons involving other stories, and I've since had time to further plan ahead. The new plot that I have envisioned did not quite fit how I wanted the story to be. So, I went ahead and changed it for that. Gotta keep consistencies, after all! Hope you enjoy the new small change!**


End file.
